paradiseisland_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Quantum Power Station
Quantum Power Station The ruins in the depths of the jungle look very promising! Take the matter into your own hands! Assemble a team, finish construction and get an incredibly powerful source of energy. Bonus Reward You have 75 days to complete the quantum power station to get the reward. * 300 crystals * 2 G.E.O.K. hotel upgrades * 1 healing spray * 2 secrets of planning * 5 desk bells * 5 million coins * 3K experience Legend Deep in the jungle, you can make out the ruins of an abandoned building. Once, the best scientists of the archipelago wanted to build a quantum power station there. A place that would become an infinite source of energy. But something went wrong. Take the matter into your own hands! Find out more about the station, get to know the scientists and build a quantum power station in spite of all laws of physics! Tasks Part 1 To get closer to the ruins, find the best guide on the archipelago - Laura Jones. They say Laura loves delicacies. And it looks like one of the tourist travelers has seen her. 1/8 - Start small * Hold 20 Delicacy Samplings at the Elizabeth Hotel - requires level 3 - (can be completed early for 900 crystals) * Talk to 10 tourist travelers. You'll know them by their special badges - 25 energy each - (can be completed early for 400 crystals) Reward - 4,000 coins and 200 experience. 2/8 - Wide-Awake * Find 30 Bags of Coffee by collecting income from Aroma Coffee Houses - (can be completed early for 2,000 crystals) * Give the Bags of Coffee to Laura Jones. Reward - (forgot to record) 3/8 Help Needed! * Collect 5 Work Contracts by meeting tourists at the Pier - (can be completed early for 150 crystals) * Buy 5 Road Equipment at the Wondershop - each peace of Road Equipment costs 162 feathers and 54 Pearls Reward - 5,000 coins, 2 crystals and 200 XP 4/8 High Quality Preparations * Find 5 Barrels of Fish by playing Race into the Sunset. - these are a potential reward at the end of a race - (can be completed early for 750 crystals) * Give Laura Jones the Work Contracts, Road Equipment and Barrels of Fish. Reward - 3,000 coins and 150 XP 5/8 On the Path to a Secret * Clear the way using energy - 1500 needed * Start 150 events to keep your tourists happy - (can be completed early for around 500 crystals) Reward - 4,000 coins, 5 crystals and 200 XP 6/8 Secret Past * Play Lucky Boxes 5 times to invite the treasure hunter - using 200 gears to play also counts * Help your friends 50 times to invite them to see your discovery - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 200 XP 7/8 Do No Harm * Find the Sunny Pruners among Aurums treasures. Kerosene lamps will come in handy. * Use the Sunny Pruners in the unfinished Power Plant Station. Reward - 2,000 coins, 5 Crystals and 130 XP 8/8 Happy Cleaning * Hire 10 Experts on Cleanliness. You'll Know them by their special badges - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) * Use 20 Builder's Hardhats - (can be completed early for 1,000 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 150 XP *** for the Cleanliness experts it cost me, 30 Shells, 15 Coral, 15 Coral, 15 Coral, 30 Shells, 30 Shells, 15 Coral, 15 Coral, 15 Coral, 15 Coral Part 2 1/9 Safety First *Get 20 Rolls of Demarcation Tape from Crates of Tools sold at the Wondershop - tape acquired in legendary group quests count as well *Feed Lucky the Leopard 10 times so he distracts the tourists' attention - (can be completed early for 1,500 Crystals) Reward - 4,000 coins, 2 crystals and 200 XP 2/9 More Publicity * Advertising is an Expensive business. Invest some coins - 5 million coins * Hold 50 Saxophone Contests at the Elizabeth Hotel - requires hotel to be level 5 - (can be completed early for 7K Crystals) Reward - 2,000 coins, 2 crystals and 200 XP 3/9 Find Common Ground * Make Sure the Island has 5 level 5 Ice Cream Cafes. * Get 10,000 XP by collecting profits from buildings. Reward - 3,000 coins and 200 XP 4/9 Getting to Know You * A Lion Statuette would be a great gift for Max Knowley. Find it in Lucky Boxes. * Convince Max Knowley to help you. This will be a demanding feat - need 3,000 energy Reward - 4,000 coins, 5 crystals and 200 XP 5/9 High Level * Buy 2 High-Quality Paper for Blueprints at the Wondershop - need like 300 coral and 300 Dragon Fruit for each * Make Sure the Island has 5 level 5 Magnet Hotels. Reward - 2,000 coins and 150 XP 6/9 Special Style * Host 50 Poetry Readings at the Bungalow so you can get help with invitations - (can be completed early for 1,000 crystals) * Find 10 Golden Tablets in Aurum's Ancient Vases - (can be completed early for 4500 crystals) *** It appeared to be every other attempt in Aurum's Sanctuary. I only got them in the left vase, not the one where you need lamps. Reward - 3,000 Coins, 3 Crystals and 200 XP 7/9 Trusting Relationships * Earn 20 Achievement points, You're the best! - (can be completed early for 1000 crystals) * Send 180,000 tourists to other islands - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 150 XP 8/9 Warm Welcome * Pick up Tourists at the pier 60 times. There will be builders among them - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) * Collect 3,000,000 coins from hotels. They're great way to make deals with administrators. Reward - 2,000 coins and 130 XP 9/9 Let's Go! * Dedicate funds to purchasing the materials you need - 7,000,000 coins * Help your workers set up construction - 5,000 energy Reward - 5,000 coins, 5 Crystals and 200 XP Part 3 1/9 Following Tracks * Play Sandy Caps 10 times to talk to Sidney - (can be completed early for 200 crystals) * Host 15 Detective Conventions in the Renaissance Hotel - (can be completed early for 3,000 Crystals) Reward - 2,000 coins and 150 XP 2/9 Important Guest * Complete a perfect Race into the Sunset 5 times to please the detective - (can be completed early for 1,500 Crystals) * Collect profit from a Donut Café 20 times - (can be completed early for 5,000 Crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 200 XP 3/9 Business Brooks No Delay! * Repair 100 buildings - (can be completed early for 3,000 crystals) * Buy 2 event slots in hotels - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) Rewards - 4,000 coins, 5 crystals and 200 XP 4/9 Catch If You Can * Help your friends 75 times - (can be completed early for 750 crystals) * Send 15 gifts to friends - (can be completed early for 750 crystals) Reward - 4,000 coins, 2 crystals and 200 XP 5/9 What's your name? * Hire an interpreter. This will require investment - requires 40 million coins * Host 120 Barbecues at the Bungalow to create a pleasant atmosphere - (can be completed early for 1,500 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins, 3 crystals and 250 XP 6/9 Challenge Accepted * Play a perfect game of Search the Waves 10 times to make Max think better - (can be completed early for 900 Crystals) * Stock up 30 more Dragon Fruits at the Warehouse. The juice helps you concentrate - (can be completed early for 150 Crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 150 XP 7/9 Tricking Physics * Complete 3 solo union quests to obtain allied support - (can be completed early for 900 crystals) * Buy Quantum Traps at the Wondershop - (costs 360 feathers and 360 coral) Reward - 4,000 coins, 3 crystals and 200 XP 8/9 Harnessing Energy * Collect gears in Speedboat mini game and give them to the Project Q Foreman - 100 gears - (can be completed early for 300 crystals) * Use 30 Creator's Hardhats to help the builders - (can be completed early for 3,600 crystals) Reward - 3000 coins, 180 XP 9/9 Quantum Trap * Fasten the building so it doesn't start floating. This is a labor intensive process - 7000 energy * Use 50 Magnets - (can be completed early for 1000 crystals) Reward - 5000 coins, 5 crystals and 250 XP Part 4 1/9 Flower Energy * Find 5 Quantum Nuggets among Aurum's unique treasures - (can be completed early for 5000 crystals) * Earn 50 crystals. Reward - 4000 coins, 2 crystals and 200 XP